gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-903VS Brave (Standard Test Type)
The GNX-903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) (aka Brave), is the successor unit to the GNX-U02X Masurao and featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. Technology & Combat Characteristics The new unit is a next generation mass production successor to the Union Flag and AEU Enact, installed with the latest developments in GN technology. Unlike the GN Flag (a single customized Flag with the flight unit replaced with a GN Drive Tau), the Brave is a pre-production model in testing stages and has a design and technology that is based on the GNX-U02X Masurao. It is being developed by a team of engineers who originate from both the Union and the AEU power blocs.. The new transformation ability of the unit is helped in part by the Leif OS installed.Gundam 00 Final Mechanics book While most part of the transformation structure is derived from AEU/Union flight models, the arms being folded to the rear is new, which revolutionized the entire transformation structure for the ESF. This is attributed to the feedback from data of the captured Kyrios. Since the Standard Type was only intended to be used by typical pilots, the side binders and beam sabers are smaller, and it is overall meant to be easier to control than the high powered commander version. This standard unit version features a GN Drive Tau mounted on its back. Unlike the GNX-U02X Masurao and GNX-Y901TW Susanowo however, the GN Particles are directly emitted by the GN Drive Tau unit. . The number of GN Drives on the final production model will eventually be standardize based on the performance data of the two test types at the end of the test period. While the blue commander type resembles the original SVMS-01 Union Flag , the green standard type resembles the AEU-09 AEU Enact more in terms of head design. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :The Brave is shown to carry a GN Beam Rifle, which doubles as the unit's forward section in flight mode. When in use, the front section of the GN Beam Rifle splits in order to fire a powerful GN Particle Beam. Whether it can adjust its power output is unknown. It's alternative name is "Drake Howling".Mobile Suit Gundam 00 A Wakening of the Trailblazer novelization Just like the Susanowo, the Brave also possess the ability to use the "Tri-Punisher" attack by combining the beam outputs of the Drake Howling and the GN Cannons. However, this attack has a high particle requirement, which is why it isn't used often. ;*Chakram Grenade :Built inside the legs. Rather than being a direct-blow weapon, it is actually an electronics warfare type equipment that can disable enemy's sensors by using particle disturbance.HG 1/144 GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) ;*GN Cannon :These are mounted in the Brave's side binders. They function similarly to the Gaga Cannon's GN Cannons, having a high firing rate, but have lower power output compared to the Drake Howling. When the GN Cannons are fired, the front section of the Brave's side binders split open like the beam rifle. They can rotate to point backwards and shoot incoming enemies. ;*GN Beam Saber :The Brave's side binder(s) contains a GN Beam Saber compartment, where the GN Beam Saber(s) are stored. Each side binder stores one GN Beam Saber, totalling the amount of beam sabers on the Brave to two. ;*GN Beam Machinegun :One mounted in each wrist, trades in power for a high firing rate. Typically used to shoot down missiles or for point defense. It is possible that this weapon has an even higher firing rate than the GN Vulcan. When in use, they unfold from the wrist, revealing the machine gun barrel. ;*30mm Machine Gun :Mounted on the chest. Uses non-beam ammunition to shoot down missiles. ;*GN Missiles :Stored in the side binders of the Brave, two can be stored per binder, totaling the amount of missiles per battle to 4. System Features ;*Trans-Am System ;*Side Binders :Stores the Brave's GN Cannons, Beam Sabers, and also wings for atmospheric flight. The side binders can rotate to function like a Defense Rod. ;*Energy Cable :Provides particle feed to the Brave. ;*Large GN Condenser :Used to provide GN Tau Particles to the Brave for travelling long distances and can also be used to reduce the unit's own particle consumption. It is mounted on the rear end of the Brave when in fighter mode, it is unknown whether is can be equipped in MS mode. It is usually jettisoned during battles due to it being a hindrance. History The GNX-Y903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer, where it is developed and deployed by the Earth Sphere Federation Army. The Braves were assigned to the Sol Brave Squadron, an elite mobile suit squadron led by Captain Graham Aker, who pilots the GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type). The Braves were first seen when Graham deploys the Sol Brave Squadron to assist Celestial Being during their second attempt to communicate with the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter. Graham and his squadron covered the Celestial Being retreat, and while both parties were able to retreat, the effort was not without casualties Celestial Being lost the GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser (Condenser Type), the GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II, the CB-002 Raphael Gundam, and the physical body of Tieria Erde. Later, Graham and his remaining men sortied to hold back the ELS invasion alongside the rest of the ESF Army and Celestial Being. During the battle, two of Graham's Braves were destroyed by the ELS, while Graham himself sacrificed his life to clear a path for Setsuna F. Seiei. A maximum of three Braves remained after the battle, but it is unknown whether the Braves were ever put into full mass-production. Variants ;*GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) Picture Gallery File:GN_Flag_II_Concept.jpg|Concept art of the "Brave" seen in "Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Trailblazer" Teaser Trailer. File:flag.jpg|The "Brave" being shown in Combat. 4726219623_28ba79a87f_b.jpg|GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) and GNX-Y903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) note the blade-shaped GN Missile next to the Commander Test Type Brave Boxart0.jpg|Gundam 00 - Movie - HG 1/144 - GNX-903VS - Brave (Standard Test Type) - Boxart HG00 Brave Standard Test Type.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-903VS - Brave (Standard Test Type) HG00 Brave Standard Test Type0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-903VS - Brave (Standard Test Type) HG00 Brave Standard Test Type1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-903VS - Brave (Standard Test Type) Notes *Although it's said that transformation mode which arms being folded to the rear is new and revolutionary, the mechanic was first used by YMS-02 Union Blast, and later by the SVMS-01 Union Flag in high speed flight mode. References GNX-903VS - Brave STT - Data File.jpg|GNX-Y903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) - Data File External Links *GNX-Y903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) on MAHQ.net Category:Anno Domini mobile suits